


Research Findings (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanish Translation, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Traducción, Werewolf Culture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles hace una investigación sobre hombres lobo, y descubre que los hombres lobo nacidos tienen una... característica única.





	Research Findings (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Research Findings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089610) by [dragon_temeraire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire). 



> Como siempre agradezco a dragon_temeraire por dejarme traducir este cortito fic, como siempre me encanta como escribe esta autora.
> 
> Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores originales

Derek nunca debería haberle dado el libro a Stiles.

Y seguro, había tenido que torcer un poco el brazo de Derek, porque todavía estaba tomando clases de introducción, solo tenía unos pocos conocidos en el campus, y su pequeño apartamento, que una vez había parecido maravillosamente privado, ahora se sentía vacío y solitario. El estaba aburrido.

Entonces él le había llamado, le había enviado un mensaje, le había pedido a Derek algo que hacer, algo para ayudarlo a mantenerse en el circuito sobrenatural. Derek finalmente aceptó prestarle algún material de investigación, si Stiles le prometiera dejarlo solo durante una semana entera.

Era un buen negocio, y Stiles había aceptado fácilmente. Y, posiblemente en contra del buen juicio de Derek, el primer libro que le había dado a Stiles era un tomo viejo y muy completo sobre hombres lobo. Uno ilustrado, lo cual era agradable, porque a veces se cansaba de entrecerrar los ojos ante tanta letra minúscula y, en cambio, le gustaba mirar las imágenes durante un rato.

Inmediatamente había conducido de vuelta a Beacon Hills para conseguirlo, y también había recibido un medio abrazo de Derek, que no parecía estar tan molesto como había pretendido.

Stiles había comenzado a leer tan pronto como había regresado a su apartamento, y todo había estado bien hasta que llegó al capítulo quince. Se llamaba ‘Apareamiento y reproducción del Hombre Lobo’, y, por supuesto, estaba intrigado, considerando la frecuencia con que los hombres lobo habían protagonizado sus fantasías masturbatorias.

Y fue una lectura muy interesante, especialmente un dato de información en particular. Según el libro, los hombres lobo nacidos tenían algo especial que los lobos mordidos no tenían: un nudo.

Al principio, al leer la descripción, estaba un poco exasperado. Parecía tan extraño, tener un pene con una base que se agrandaba durante el sexo. Pensó que también debía ser incómodo, estar pegados de esa manera. ¿Quién estaría interesado en eso?

Cuando pasó a la siguiente página y vio las ilustraciones, no estaba preparado para el pulso de excitación que lo atravesó. El primero mostró un —apareamiento tradicional, —con un hombre lobo anudando a una mujer lobo. Sus garras se clavaron en su espalda, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en placer y sus caderas levantándose ansiosamente hacia él.

Había un dibujo en primer plano que mostraba la forma en que su nudo encajaba dentro de su cuerpo, y Stiles lo miró con interés, leyendo acerca de cómo agregaba placer a ambos durante el sexo.

La siguiente ilustración, era de un —apareamiento no tradicional, —fue lo suficientemente detallada como para ponerlo duro en sus pantalones. Un hombre lobo macho estaba montado sobre el otro, los cuerpos apretados juntos y sostenidos por sus manos en garras. El hombre lobo en el fondo estaba acariciando su polla dura, su cara una imagen de éxtasis.

Mierda, pensó con horrorizada vergüenza, estoy en ello.

Realmente en ello, resultó, mientras leía más sobre el anudamiento en parejas de hombres y abruptamente se dio cuenta de que estaba manoseándose a sí mismo a través de sus pantalones vaqueros. Y cuando vio la nota mencionando que un nudo podía resultar en orgasmos múltiples, una espina de excitación lo atravesó, porque hacer que alguien se viniera más de una vez era uno de las cosas que más le excitaban. (Y una de las razones por las que tan a menudo hizo sexo oral con chicas).

Se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y comenzó a acariciarse mientras imaginaba a Derek follandolo, su nudo llenando a Stiles tan perfectamente, y ambos se mecían juntos hasta que se venían. Estaba imaginando el segundo orgasmo de Derek cuando el suyo lo golpeó con fuerza, su cuerpo apretando contra nada mientras pasaba a través de él.

Mierda.

Necesitaba hablar con Derek.

 

 

—¿Dijiste que tenías algunas preguntas? —dice Derek mientras Stiles lo deja entrar a su apartamento.

—Sí, solo unas pocas, —dice Stiles, sentándose en el sofá, y sintiéndose aliviado cuando Derek se sentó a su lado. —Acerca de esta sección en particular.

Él toma el libro, y aunque originalmente había planeado primero hacer algunas preguntas generales acerca de los capítulos anteriores, para llegar a sus preguntas sexuales incómodas, se imagina que debería ir al grano. Todos modos, Derek probablemente podía oler la excitación en él.

Lo abre de nuevo a la página que marcó y dice: —Tengo algunas preguntas sobre el anudado.

Derek levanta sus cejas. —El libro era muy completo, —dice, y Stiles odia que no esté sorprendido en absoluto. —¿Qué más necesitas saber?

—¿Alguna vez has anudado a alguien? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Realmente dura treinta minutos? ¿Te gusta? ¿Me anudarías? —Esa última se escapa antes de que Stiles pueda detenerlo, y se siente enrojecer.

Derek sonríe, mira el libro abierto y luego mira a Stiles. —Sabes que el nudo solo está destinado a otros hombres lobo, ¿verdad? Es posible que no puedas manejarlo.

Stiles retrocede un poco, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Es eso un desafío?

—No, —dice Derek de inmediato, obviamente familiarizado con la reacción de Stiles a los desafíos. —Solo digo que si te anudasen y no estás preparado para eso, podrías lastimarte.

—Bueno, he tomado algunos consoladores bastante grandes, —dice Stiles con confianza, y luego se da cuenta de que esa es probablemente demasiada información, teniendo en cuenta el rubor que se está extendiendo por las mejillas de Derek. —Así que no estoy preocupado por eso, —termina torpemente.

—Está bien, —dice Derek, su voz sonaba un poco estrangulada. —Estás claramente preparado para esto. Hay varias opciones con quién...

—El libro dice que solo los lobos nacidos pueden hacerlo, —interrumpe Stiles. —Y de ninguna manera estoy dejando que tu espeluznante tío me anude.

Derek hace una cara que muestra que él está claramente de acuerdo. —A veces los lobos mordidos tienen un nudo, pero no recibí llamadas telefónicas de Scott, así que supongo que no tiene uno, —dice, divertido. —Pero estoy en contacto con otros lobos nacidos...

—Derek, quiero que seas tú, —balbucea Stiles. —No porque seas el único alrededor, no porque sea conveniente, sino porque me gustas. Porque confío en ti. Y seguro, me estás ayudando a calmar mi, eh, curiosidad, pero me gustaría tener sexo contigo incluso si no hay ningún nudo involucrado.

—Stiles, literalmente nos mantendremos unidos durante al menos veinte minutos. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso? ¿Conmigo? —Derek pregunta, luciendo serio ahora.

Stiles sonríe. —En realidad, eso suena como un beneficio para mí—. Y eso es todo lo que puede decir antes de que Derek lo esté besando.

Derek parece más que feliz de besarlo en el sofá, pero a Stiles realmente le gustaría mover esto un sitio un poco más cómodo. —Vamos, —dice, tirando de la camisa de Derek. —Dormitorio.

Derek se ríe de él, pero Stiles lo amortigua con otro beso, guiando a Derek por el pasillo. Él está muy feliz de desnudar a Derek, saboreando cada pedazo de piel revelada, hasta que Derek gruñe con expectación.

Él es mucho más rápido en sacar a Stiles de su propia ropa, aunque lo compensa al poner inmediatamente sus manos y su boca contra la piel de Stiles. Se pone de rodillas para lamerle la polla a Stiles, y luego, justo cuando Stiles se está poniendo a tono, envuelve sus manos en las caderas de Stiles y lo arroja sobre la cama.

—Whoa, —dice Stiles, sonriendo cuando rebota un poco. —No esperaba eso.

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Tendré que pasar un tiempo estirándote para abrir, así que pensé que sería mejor empezar.

Stiles jura que ve un toque de colmillos cuando Derek dice eso, y él siente una llamarada de excitación. Esto realmente va a suceder. Él extiende sus piernas tentadoramente, y trata de sofocar su risa cuando hace que Derek busca a tientas el lubricante.

Luego está de vuelta entre las piernas de Stiles, deslizando un dedo hábil dentro de él mientras la boca de Derek se cierra alrededor de su pene. Al principio, está tenso, tratando de moverse en cada sensación, meciéndose en la mano de Derek mientras se arquea contra la lengua de Derek. Pero a medida que avanza, con Derek aparentemente incansable, comienza a relajarse en ella, dejando que las olas de placer lo cubran.

Él flota así durante un tiempo, pero cuando Derek comienza a besar sus caderas y muslos, con tres dedos extendiéndose dentro de él, Stiles finalmente jadea, —Derek, estoy listo. En serio, muy listo.

Siente que está en peligro de venirse antes de que Derek tenga la oportunidad de anudarlo, y eso simplemente no sirve. Toma un par de respiraciones profundas y calmantes mientras Derek tira suavemente de sus dedos, tratando de redimirse.

Cuando Stiles abre los ojos para echar un vistazo a lo que Derek está haciendo, lo ve metiéndose la polla, tan lento y cuidadoso que es casi sensual, y gruñe bajo en su garganta.

Pero luego Derek deja de tocarle y parece dudar entre las rodillas de Stiles. Entonces él dice, —¿Tengo que hacer… Preferirías que estuviera boca abajo? —Y luego se apoya en los codos, listo para darse la vuelta.

Derek le da una sonrisa que parece un poco nerviosa, y pone una mano tentativa sobre el pecho de Stiles. —No, prefiero hacerlo así, —dice en voz baja.—¿Si está bien?

—Sí, —dice Stiles, tirando de los hombros de Derek y besándolo cuando se sienta contra él.

Él puede sentir la polla dura de Derek contra su muslo, y envía un pulso caliente de excitación a través de él. Se mueve un poco, ansioso, y Derek obviamente capta la indirecta, porque él encrespa las caderas, la cabeza de su pene rozando la entrada de Stiles.

Stiles deja escapar un pequeño gemido estremecido cuando Derek finalmente se desliza dentro de él, y siente a Derek sonriendo contra sus labios. Empieza a moverse en largos y suaves empujes, enviando placer a través de Stiles. Derek le da un beso más, luego deja caer su cabeza y abre su boca contra la clavícula de Stiles, sus dientes rozando suavemente su piel.

A diferencia de Stiles, que está tratando de mantenerse relajado y tiene más éxito, Derek parece apretado, los músculos de sus hombros se tensan bajo las manos de Stiles. Se está conteniendo, Stiles se da cuenta, tratando de mantener el ritmo.

Pero Stiles está dolorido, anhela más, así que se apoya en la cama y se levanta un poco para encontrarse con las caderas de Derek, y desliza una mano hacia abajo para apretar el culo de Derek alentadoramente. Obtiene un gruñido bajo por sus esfuerzos, y Derek de repente se acelera, manteniendo sus movimientos cerca y apretados, conduciendo hacia Stiles de la manera que él quiere.

Le está dando la sensación de que se está acercando al borde, y está seguro de que si tocara su polla ahora, se vendría instantáneamente. —Entonces, um, ¿cuándo sucede?, —Pregunta, en parte para distraerse, y en parte por pura curiosidad, porque obviamente esto nunca le había sucedido antes.

—Pronto, —dice Derek, bajo. —Lo sabrás.

Stiles no puede imaginar que eso sea cierto, pero cuando Derek acuña sus manos bajo las caderas de Stiles y pasa de una embestida a otra desesperada, haciendo un suave sonido como el de él, está bastante seguro de que sabe lo que está pasando.

Una oleada de anticipación lo atraviesa, y aprieta sus brazos alrededor de Derek justo cuando intenta empujar más profundo. O al menos, eso es lo que se siente al principio. Pero luego se da cuenta de que está siendo estirado, que el nudo de Derek lo está llenando.

Derek está llorando ahora, todo su cuerpo tiembla cuando se lanza contra Stiles, y luego viene, su cuerpo se encrespa alrededor de Stiles como lo hace.El nudo de Derek se siente como si estuviera presionando directamente sobre su próstata, y se desplaza a medida que la sensación se vuelve abrumadora, incapaz de mantenerse quieto.

Mueve las caderas un poco, buscando algún tipo de alivio, y su orgasmo lo golpea abruptamente mientras aprieta a Derek. Pero eso solo ayuda por un momento. Derek se estremece sobre él, claramente viniéndose de nuevo, chocando contra Stiles mientras lo hace, y la sensación de ese nudo moviéndose dentro de él empuja a Stiles de regreso al borde otra vez.

Él encuentra sus muslos apretados contra los costados de Derek, sus manos se clavan en los hombros de Derek, y piensa salvajemente que pensó que se suponía que era Derek el que tenía orgasmos múltiples, no él, antes de que se sacudiera contra Derek y se viniera.

Tiene miedo de que se conviertan en una especie de máquina de orgasmo perpetuo, con el orgasmo de Stiles provocando que Derek se venga, y luego el orgasmo de Derek haciendo que Stiles vuelva a venirse, y así sucesivamente por la eternidad, o al menos hasta que ambos se desmayan.

Pero después de su tercer orgasmo, y posiblemente el sexto de Derek, perdió la cuenta, se siente exprimido y totalmente pleno, y sabe que no se vendrá por un tiempo. Cuando sus músculos dejan de temblar, y comienza a recuperar el aliento, encuentra a Derek besándole y acariciando su cuello y su mandíbula, sus manos acariciando a lo largo de la espalda y los costados de Stiles.

Todavía se encuentra en el punto más bajo de su orgasmo, se da cuenta Stiles, cuando las caderas de Derek se balancean suavemente hacia adelante, y siente el nudo de Derek latir dentro de él. Es un gran estímulo, pero solo en su cabeza, porque su polla ni siquiera intenta responder.

Todos los orgasmos han hecho a Derek más suave y dócil, y hace un ruido complacido cuando Stiles traza tentativamente sus manos a lo largo de sus hombros y la parte posterior de su cuello.

Derek sigue tocando, lamiendo y besando a Stiles mientras lo monta, y Stiles no puede evitar pensar que este afecto desprotegido es probablemente la mejor parte de todo.

Finalmente, Derek se sienta, cálido y pesado, encima de él, respirando profundamente, pero permaneciendo perfectamente quieto. Stiles apoya cuidadosamente sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Derek, preguntándose si se ha quedado dormido. No puede decir si el nudo de Derek se ha reducido, o si ya se ha acostumbrado, así que inclina un poco las caderas. Siente el familiar tirón, justo cuando Derek hace un sonido tranquilo y se estremece un poco. Todavía está allí. Sin embargo, está bien con Stiles, está feliz de quedarse aquí, de esta forma.

Derek finalmente se levanta un poco, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Stiles. —¿Estás bien? Va a ser así por poco más de tiempo.

—Estoy más que bien, eso fue increíble, —dice Stiles, dándole una sonrisa a Derek que probablemente sea bastante tonta. Entonces su boca estúpida dice: —En serio, ¿podemos hacer que esto sea algo normal? —Y él se estremece.

Pero Derek solo le da un beso suave y dice: —Me gustaría eso—. Y tal vez la intimidad sexual conduce a una intimidad más personal, porque continúa diciendo en voz baja: —No he anudado a alguien en quién confiará de verdad hace mucho tiempo. Olvidé cuánto me gustaba.

Eso hace que el corazón de Stiles duela por Derek, y de repente está tan contento de que Derek esté aquí, enredado en sus sábanas, seguro y feliz. Sin embargo, él no sabe cómo decir eso, así que simplemente besa a Derek de nuevo, esperando que la presión de sus labios, y el suave toque de sus dedos contra la piel de Derek, le diga cómo se siente.

Derek lo besa con tanta dulzura, con una mano tomando suavemente la mandíbula de Stiles, hace que Stiles sepa que él lo entiende.

FIN


End file.
